Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the display and dispensing of items of merchandise at a point-of-purchase and pertains, more specifically, to providing an audible alert upon the selection of an item of merchandise displayed at a dispensing location placed at the point-of-purchase.
Description of Related Art
It has become quite common in retail marketing to present items of merchandise at a point-of-purchase, attractively displayed at a convenient dispensing location for promoting selection by prospective purchasers. A wide variety of display and dispensing systems have been made available to retail outlets for pursuing that endeavor. Unfortunately, however, the ease with which a prospective purchaser is able to make a selection at such a point-of-purchase has led to an increase in theft, and concomitant significant losses suffered by retailers who utilize such systems. In an effort to combat such theft at a retail point-of-purchase, a number of merchandise display and dispensing systems have been developed in which the removal of an item of merchandise at a dispensing location will generate an alarm for alerting members of the retail staff of a possible theft. However, these available systems are relatively complex and expensive to purchase, install and operate.